Fallen
by DraconicGale
Summary: "For now, all you need to know is that one of the maidens was attacked and for the first time in history, a part of her power was stolen." - On orders from Ozpin, Qrow begins his hunt for information, following the attack on the Fall maiden. The story takes place during the events of volumes one to three.
1. Departed

_Chapter One_

 **Departed**

"So, let's review." Qrow grunted, pacing to the other side of the blackboard, his red cape fluttering in his wake. He tapped the synopsis he had hastily scrawled at the start of the lecture with his knuckles. "The Great War – lasted around ten years. Tension between the kingdoms was rough a century beforehand. Mistral shared their resources with Mantle and their alliance allowed them the technological advancements needed to conquer all of Anima. Mistral made the jump to Sanus, were intercepted by Vale and the two kingdoms fought the first big battle of the Great War. Mantle soon joined Mistral on the field and the war took place on both Anima and Sanus turf."

Qrow paused suddenly and nodded at a student who had just raised their hand. "Shoot."

"You said that the king of Vale tried to avoid conflict. What was Vale doing in Anima?"

"Excellent question." Qrow applauded lazily. "After the fighting started, Vale sought to gain a presence in Anima's outer regions, where Mistral had enforced the 'no expression' decree. You see, these folk weren't very happy with their emperor and Vale was hoping they could… uh, 'save' them. That jerk had other ideas. Mistral needed these outer regions to keep up their alliance with Mantle, remember?"

Qrow edged back to the board. "Anyway…" He sighed and smacked the scribbly Vacuo header with his rings. "Vacuo had stayed out of-" A loud crash sounded from the back of the classroom. Qrow let out a ragged breath and raised his voice. "Kid, I suggest you use all four legs your chair has kindly provided for you, or else the next time you bail, it will be more than your aura that gets cracked."

"Sorry, Mr. Branwen."

"Yeesh, no need to be so formal. I believe you called me 'that canned clod' an hour ago. Do I need to call a doctor for your apparent brain damage?"

Several members of the class burst out laughing and the pink-faced student fiercely shook their head.

"Nothing hurt, then? Good. Perhaps we can wrap this up without the ceiling caving in, or something." Qrow quickly continued, checking the clock on the far wall. "Now then." He started, clearing his throat. "Vacuo had stayed out of the fight until they grew tired of Mistral and Mantle prodding them to join their side, so they kicked them out and sided with Vale, splitting the war right down the middle. Settlements were lost, people were miserable, the grimm threat grew out of control. The battle for Vacuo's dust mines is what really kicked up the death toll and the king of Vale personally led his armies in their defence. After the fighting was done, everyone bowed to him. The war was over. The four rulers met on Vytal and established a treaty and then they went on to found the huntsman academies. Any questions?"

A hand went into their air. Qrow paced idly around his desk and lent over it with his arms folded. "Yeah?" He grunted.

"So, everyone agreed to live under Vale's rule, just like that? That sounds dumb."

"Look, this isn't the full story." Qrow respired. "I learnt about the Great War in material owned by Vale, but there are plenty of accounts out there that show each kingdom in a different light. Wars start over varying opinions, after all. History is told by the victors. Whatever the reason was, they had so few left to face up to the grimm, it was either surrender or die."

As if on cue, the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson.

"I've been told to remind you that you're getting your weapons inspected after lunch, so make sure they won't blow up, okay?" Qrow called out over the commotion. "Keep them away from me, just to be on the safe side. I just got this shirt cleaned."

The pupils had begun packing their things and marching out of the classroom. Qrow remained hunched over the desk and watched them, tapping a rhythm on the hardwood with his fingernails. The last student had left, but there was still someone leaning against the doorframe.

"I thought I was dreaming when they told me Qrow Branwen was teaching this class."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Hello, Tai."

His former teammate strolled into the room and admired his blackboard. There were a few chalky drawings amongst Qrow's notes that depicted cartoonish representations of the four rulers in their kingdoms. The emperor of Mistral had a bold pose, a gagged grin and was in the middle of an evil laugh, surrounded by miserable subjects.

"Seems all that time spent lost in those books paid off. They don't teach you about the Great War in Beacon. I'm actually surprised; you know your stuff, you nerd." Taiyang smirked, folding his arms behind his platinum hair.

"No thanks to you." Qrow snickered, shifting his position against the desk to meet Taiyang's eye. "FYI, reading about the Great War was far more interesting than hearing about your failed attempts to win over my sister, which was quite frankly, gross and still kinda is."

"Hey! I got you a niece out of it!"

"You'd have to do _one_ thing right, I suppose."

Taiyang pounded him in the forearm. "Jerk. I was always the cool one. Ask anyone."

Qrow scoffed. "Sure. I can vaguely remember you lying unconscious on the floor of the library, after Raven thought you needed to cool off, if that's what you mean."

"She has a good right hook." He shrugged. "Can you see why I fell for her?"

Qrow sighed and scratched at a mug stain on the wooden desk. "Do you still miss her?"

Taiyang went quiet for a moment. "That has nothing to do with you, Qrow."

"Suit yourself."

"You leaving again?"

"Hm."

"Don't get your cape caught on the way out, then." And with that, Taiyang left.

Just once, Qrow wished he could get through a conversation with his old friend without it ending on a bad note. It was no secret that Taiyang hated how he was still taking Ozpin's dangerous assignments, despite the team being disbanded. He had often confronted Qrow about it, claiming they had lost too much to keep putting their lives at risk, but the fact remained that there were very few people skilled enough to take these pressing missions.

Qrow groaned and buried his face in his hands. He wondered if he had any other semblance, he would still be doing Ozpin's dirty work, but quickly concluded that this was the only way it was ever going to be and dwelling on a 'what if' was pointless. The sooner he left, the sooner he could return and no doubt, be sent straight back out on another mission. If it guaranteed their safety, it was worth it, but it was all so much easier when Summer was around to take the edge off. He pulled out the stained team photo and looked down at his leader's smiling face. His heart ached.

" _Sometimes, bad things just happen."_ Her melodic voice echoed inside his head. _"Remember that, the next time you blame yourself. It's not much, but I hope it will help you move forward."_

"Bad things just happen." The words were out of his mouth before he even thought about it and truth be told, he had never stopped hearing them. A piece of him was missing and he was never going to get it back, no matter how many times those four words spiralled around inside his head. The sound of his fist colliding with the hardwood echoed around the empty room. He reached for his flask. It was not there. Qrow swore under his breath and collapsed onto the desk, fingers raking through his dark hair that was flecked with grey.

Another reason he clung to those dangerous missions – it did not give him a chance to fall to pieces, like this. He despised feeling vulnerable and remained forever focused on the next objective. He found it selfish, but despite everything, what Qrow craved most in the world was to be able to talk to Summer, once more. She always had the wondrous ability to make him forgive himself, like no one else ever could. His years spent with STRQ were the best in his life and nothing would make him happier than to see them all together again. What Qrow wanted was impossible and he hated to dwell on it. Everyone would be better off if he flew solo for the rest of his days.

He kept reminding himself that he needed to catch the next ship out of Patch, but he could not seem to get his body to respond. He was tired, so very tired of reality and reliving his fondest memories was his only escape from this endless struggle.

His mind wandered to the dance in their second year at Beacon. Taiyang and Raven had dates, Qrow had not made the effort to ask anyone and Summer was too caught up with her studies, none of them even thought she would be going. It was much to his surprise when he found her dressed up, but awfully upset sat outside the hall. She had been too terrified to go inside, for she feared she had pushed the team so hard, the three of them wanted nothing more to do with her.

Qrow had sat with her for a time, in an attempt to pay her back for the unwavering patience and support she had shown for the unsocialised tribe reject that he used to be. He did not expect to get very far, but he had made her laugh. He would never forget that laugh.

" _Don't ever change, Qrow. I like this side of you."_

So did he and he had told her such. He would spend the rest of his life atoning for everything he had done and in part, was all thanks to Summer Rose, the leader of the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon.

" _Do me a favour and be my date, tonight. I don't think I can face the others without my bad luck charm."_

Of course he went with her. She was the first friend he ever had; he would do _anything_ for her.

The team photo was on the desk. Qrow stared at it, but as always, did not really see it, all he saw were ghosts of the past.

His eyes rested on Raven. He missed his sister. His sister, who insisted that they should spar every single day because she wanted him to be strong. His sister, who lectured him about keeping his semblance a secret because she was scared their team would reject him. She was very protective of her brother and even though it often did more harm than good, he loved her for it. It pained him that he had not seen her for half a decade. Why did she go back to the tribe? Qrow still did not have a complete answer. He liked to think she did it to keep them away from their true family, but this was merely wishful thinking. The fact that Raven could freely be with her family, but chose the tribe over them hurt him to the very core. Qrow could only wish he had that liberty.

Taiyang was never quite the same after Raven left. To be fair, none of them were, but Taiyang lost everything. Since then, he had been miserable, all sense of purpose gone. Qrow once knew a carefree young man that wanted to take on the world, now he barely left the house for little more than work and daily walks with the dog. This is the same guy that once took down an alpha beowolf with his bare hands, just for bragging rights. Summer was able to snap him out of it, for the most part, but now, there was only the two of them and Taiyang was sent right back to square one.

He stuffed the photo back into his pocket and attempted to recall where he had stashed his flask before he arrived at Signal. It had to be around, somewhere. He had a long journey across the sea ahead of him, so he was going to need it.

* * *

How Qrow was able to maintain his job at Signal Academy was a mystery to him; he was never there, yet received the annual salary, regardless. Sat on the deck of the ferry, Qrow took a swig from his flask and sighed as the sharp sting of alcohol hit the back of his throat and wash away some of the guilt he felt for leaving without saying goodbye. They were used to it, by now. He was never much good at the prospect of farewells, anyway. He was determined to not let them be the last memory he had of his nieces.

The intelligence he had pieced together during his previous missions had painted a huge target on the maidens' backs, but it was all leading him in different directions, something did not add up. It was as if they were trying to throw him off on purpose. They had already gotten to Amber and there was no way he would let her assailant get to the others.

The most predictable course of action was to find the maidens and assure their safety, but they never made themselves easy to find. What if he was followed and gave away their location? Scout and report, he reminded himself. The maidens had done a pretty good job at remaining undetected without his help, so far, but it seemed this attacker had some inside information. In other words, the inner circle had a leak.

He had no idea how far this tangled web went and if those involved were acting willingly, or not. The way he saw it, he had two real options; find and disable the leak, or snatch up a little inside information of his own.

He shook his flask. It was still fairly full, but in doing so, it was accompanied by a more distant splash. Qrow remembered topping up, but not _that_ much. He arched an eyebrow and peered behind his raised flask, out at the ocean. He hoped to the gods that someone had not just fallen in.

Qrow sighed in annoyance and rose to his feet. He sauntered carelessly over to the railings, taking another drink and enjoyed the taste on his tongue as he washed it around his mouth.

It did not look much like a person. It looked more like a fish.

He swallowed, feeling a little disappointed. No grimm battle, for him. He had never seen a sea monster grimm, before.

Qrow's shirt pocket started to buzz and so he pulled out his scroll and squinted at the display. "Ruby." He said, surprised and immediately answered. "Hey, kid."

" _Uncle Qrow!"_ His niece's cheerful voice warmed his lonesome soul. _"You are not going to believe what just happened!"_

Qrow laughed and sat back down on the deck, leaning back against the railings. "Try me."

" _Weell…"_ Ruby began, _"I stopped by the dust shop on the way home from school annnd…"_

"Let me guess." Qrow cut in, "You bought some ammo with that lien I gave ya."

" _Let me finish!"_ She demanded. _"There were these bad guys that were after all the dust, so I beat them up. It was so cool! I kicked a guy in the face so hard, he flew out of the window! They had swords and the leader had a cane that made things blow up!"_ Ruby's story was put on hold as she let out an excited squeal.

Dust raids had started to become a common occurrence around Vale – even more common than usual. Qrow had wanted to follow up the leads himself, but Ozpin had other ideas. "Whoa, slow down, kiddo." He smiled, "You stopped a robbery?"

" _Well, almost."_ Ruby chuckled, _"A huntress showed up. I think you know her. We couldn't stop their airship, but I met Ozpin and weeelll, now I'm going to Beacon. Sooooo, yeah."_

Qrow's heart sank. "You met Oz?"

" _He's pretty cool. I can't believe he let me in early."_

This was all wrong. There was still so much he needed to teach her. Ozpin had just forced Qrow into an early retirement and he hated it. Ozpin was after her silver eyes and Qrow had not even had the chance to talk to her about her hidden abilities.

" _Uncle Qrow? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah." He said gruffly, shaking himself alert. "You must have been kicking some serious butt if you managed to impress old Oz. You did good, kid."

" _Thank you so much!"_ She cried. _"This never would have happened without you, uncle Qrow. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

Unfortunately, Ruby's initiation was inevitable and Qrow was just thankful that he had the chance to teach her how to defend herself. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The line went silent for a few moments. _"Do_ _ **you**_ _think I'm ready?"_

 _No._ "That's not up to me." Qrow muttered. He had not even taught her how to work with a team. How could he, with a semblance like his? "Only you can make that choice, Ruby."

" _I won't go through with it without your blessing, okay?"_ She persisted, sounding increasingly less confident with every word.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Qrow frowned. Her change in tone had worried him. She was hiding something.

" _Yes, but…"_ Ruby began, but cut off with a sigh. _"What if no one likes me? How am I gonna fit in? I won't know anyone."_

Despite the sinking feeling in his gut, Qrow chuckled.

" _I'm serious!"_ Ruby insisted.

"I know, kiddo." Qrow assured her, scrambling to his feet and idly looked out over the moonlit sea. "It's just that I was asking myself the same questions when _I_ started. But, you've got one up on me; I didn't go to school before Beacon, so I had no idea what I was getting into."

" _You've never told me that."_ Ruby pointed out. _"Dad said you lived outside the kingdoms, but that's pretty much all I know."_

"I'll tell you the whole story when you're older."

" _You keep saying that!"_ Ruby huffed. _"You promise?"_

"I promise." He said instantly. "So," He added, his voice strained as he stretched, "are you ready for Beacon, or not?"

" _Yes."_

"Then, you have my blessing. Your mom would be proud." She had always told him that he worried too much and Summer was right about everything else.

" _You think so?"_ Ruby sighed tearfully.

"I know so." Qrow grinned. "She was the best huntress around, but she's not the one that was moved ahead two years."

" _I feel a lot better about this now."_

"Good to hear. You take care, okay? I don't know if your dad told you, but I'm gonna be gone for a while."

" _I know, uncle Qrow. You're still my mentor, right? You'll still come visit."_

"Mm. First chance I get, I'll fly over to Beacon. Sound good?"

She responded with an enthusiastic shriek.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He laughed. "Say 'hey' to Yang, for me. Try not to cause Oz any trouble, you two. You don't want to get on his bad side, believe me."

" _Will do. It was great talking to you. Can you send me a message before you go off the grid? Please?"_

She wanted to make sure he was safe. Ruby had asked him this very question many times, yet the warm feeling inside his chest was always the same. "Sure."

" _Thanks again, unc. Byeeeeee!"_

"Later, kiddo."


	2. Fight or Flight

_Chapter Two_

 **Fight or Flight**

Qrow frowned. His finger had been hovering over the 'call' button for the past hour. Scratch that. He had no clue how long it had been. Long enough to reach the bottom of his flask, anyway. Thrice. He had to hit the bar for refills and be overcharged for something less than mediocre. They must have some pretty low shelves.

He downed another mouthful, set down his flask and hastily wiped his jaw with the back of a hand, scroll against his ear.

" _I thought I would be hearing from you."_

He told the receiver to do something that involved a lot of vibrant curse words.

There was a sigh. _"Qrow, you're drunk."_

"I'm _always_ drunk." He growled, his voice slurring. "She's fifteen, Oz. _Fifteen_ , dammit. If you think I'm gonna let you turn her into one of your child soldiers, you've got an eternity of calamity comin' your way."

The headmaster chuckled, which did nothing but irritate Qrow further. "That's a little dramatic, don't you think?"

He growled starkly.

Ozpin sighed. There was a long pause before he continued. _"Qrow, you know better than anyone that we can't afford to take any chances. Ruby will be much safer within the walls of the academy, but what confuses me is that she is completely unaware of her potential."_

Qrow was taken aback. "I was… I was gonna tell her…"

" _The longer you hold it off, the harder it's going to be."_

"She's just a kid, Oz." Qrow appealed. He let out a shaky breath and ran a hand down his face. "Look." He said, finally. "I've been workin' off my tail feathers trying to give her the childhood that I never had and you've just taken it away. She's not one of your chess pieces, she's my niece. She's _Summer's daughter_. Does that mean _anything_ to you?"

" _I want to protect her, Qrow. I refuse to make the same mistakes twice."_

"You say one word to her and I'll-"

" _That remains your responsibility. I merely hope you can rest easier knowing that she is under my protection."_

"You've just put her on a pedestal and that's the last thing she wants, trust me." Qrow droned. He was finding it difficult to keep his voice level. "She's gonna get unwanted attention. They're gonna ask why and you damn well better have a good cover."

He hung up and it took all of his remaining willpower not to toss his scroll into the sea. Qrow stood, downing the remainder of his mediocre beverage and began patrolling the deck, though his footwork was a little misplaced. Either the waves had picked up, or he had drunk a little too much.

The wind was tugging at his cape. Judging by the grey clouds that had chocked away the moonlight, they were in for the beginnings of a storm.

"Huntsman." A stern voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mm?" Qrow breathed, shooting a red-eyed stare over his shoulder.

The voice belonged to a young woman, possibly the ship's lieutenant, judging from the uniform. "The captain has requested your presence in the bridge. We have a grimm threat approaching, sir."

"It's about time." He smirked, pushing back his fringe. He really could do with the distraction, right about now.

"Excuse me? This is a ser-"

"Ssshshh." He garbled, waggling a finger at her. "I'm comin', a'right? Sheesh."

He followed the lieutenant through the ship and up to the next deck, where they entered the bridge.

"I've brought you the huntsman, captain." The young woman informed the older man at the wheel.

"Good." He grunted, adjusting his cap as he left the helm. "Lucky we have one, this time. We might actually dock on schedule, for once."

Qrow raised an eyebrow, but chose not to comment.

"Listen up." He continued, walking over to the bright console in the centre of the room that radiated turquoise light. "There's an unkindness of nevermore circling the area a few miles out. It seems they've claimed it for whatever reason. We've never seen them this far out from Anima, before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Qrow smirked, folding his arms and lent back against the wall. "Perhaps they started spawning here. Once they've picked their hunting grounds, that's it, they'll pick them clean. How's Mistral's fishing business been doing, lately?"

"They're killing all the fish? That's preposterous! Grimm aren't that smart!"

"They're learning." Qrow frowned. "I've seen it in Sanus, too. They're cutting off trade routes, defiling crops, attacking livestock and it's gradually getting more and more common."

"We have to stop them!" The lieutenant demanded.

"That's our only way through." The captain agreed, bringing up the sonar on the display, where dozens of activity could be seen flitting in and out on the far edges of the screen.

"I'll take care of it." Qrow spoke up. "You do your job, I'll do mine."

The captain looked up from the display and shot Qrow a grave look. "You have a plan, huntsman?"

Qrow simpered. "You could say that." He straightened up, stuffed his hands in his pockets and waltzed over to the far window, gazing out at the horizon. "Focus on getting these people to Anima. I'll handle the rest. Call an airship for me when you get close to shore, I should have it handled by then."

"You're insane." The lieutenant scoffed.

He hung his head back and laughed, turning on his heels. "So I've heard." Qrow paced around the flashing consoles and made for the door. "I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

Qrow's scroll was in his hand, again. A promise was a promise, after all.

 _About to do something reckless. Will update you, later. Turning scroll off now. Lots of love, uncle Q._

Send.

He was standing on the tip of the bowsprit, overlooking the ocean. The swarm of nevermore were up ahead, cloaking the sky like a haze of black fog. The sea crashed unrelenting against the bow, below. Thunder rumbled somewhere afar.

He stepped carelessly from the beam and fell. A small black crow swooped over the waves, out of sight from the occupants of the ship.

Qrow leapt from the sky and landed on a nearby spout of rock, almost completely submerged by the sea. It took him a moment to find his balance; it was slippery with algae.

He could see why the nevermore chose to claim this area. Crimson eyes surveying the landscape, it looked as though a small island had once been here, but had long since crumbled away, leaving behind a mess of exposed rock for them to land on.

He surveyed the ship as it sailed onward and friskily saluted it farewell. All that was left was to distract the swarm long enough for the ship to pass.

He was likely being watched by now and could not risk another flight until the ship was in the distance.

Wasting no time, Qrow skipped over the rocks, at a run. He took a great leap and staggered onto a high vantage point. He stopped, skidding on the greenish slime under his shoes and whistled. He took out his sword and clicked the trigger, causing it to crank into its full form.

There were hundreds of them, bloodying the sky like a black hurricane. Qrow's unusual circumstance made him a partially effective grimm magnet and nevermore were notoriously bloodthirsty, so it was no surprise when the whole lot of them started screeching loudly and plummeted towards him.

Qrow smirked. His brilliant plan had worked. He held up his arms, kindly inviting them to come and tear him to pieces.

As the first nevermore clawed for his face, Qrow flitted to his avian form and headed for the sky. A grimm tornado spiralling close on his tail.

Gaining fair height, the crow dove over in the air and Qrow dropped out of the sky, blade raised high and cut down nevermore, after nevermore, after nevermore, after nevermore, after nevermore, after nevermore, after nevermore, until the sky truly was stained black with grimm smoke.

Qrow switched form and saved himself from the fall, hurtling through a high upsurge of water as a wave broke against the rocks.

Distance was made and he dived, aiming two shots at the pursing black birds, maiming a cluster of them at once.

He was a bird before he hit water, not a shred of momentum wasted. Wings curled, he caught the updraft and rode it higher into the sky, narrowly missing a strike from a nevermore, above. The corvid twirled in its flight and Qrow used the impetus to slice through a hoard of approaching nevermore with his blade, leaving nothing but a swirling trail of black smoke and falling grimm viscera. Qrow lurched forwards and split his legs, sword folding, he cracked another two shots into the squall and swooped below as a crow. He found footing on the rocks and staggered to his feet, out of breath and winded. So far, so good.

Quickly composing himself with a swift shake of his drenched hair, he skipped over the rocks, shooting grimm out of the sky. The birds were still advancing and growing dangerously close, shrieking like beasts, possessed.

Qrow's sword clicked into his full shape. He stopped, both hands clamped firmly on the grip, he set himself up and put everything he had into a huge swing that cut through the air as if it were something less. The haze of grimm were sent caterwauling backwards, skulls shattering, limbs crushing and fizzling away in smoke.

Breathing heavily, pulse beating in his ears, Qrow squinted out into the haze. They still kept coming. He needed to shift, but he could not do it. He snarled in frustration, put his sword away, took a step backwards and leapt for the next rock. He hoisted himself to his feet and bounded over the next few like stepping stones, skidding and sliding under diving grimm.

The sea rumbled. Qrow held his breath and stopped to keep his footing, but it was far too late.

A giant nevermore soared out of the sea, its ginormous body smashing rocks to bits. Its infernal cry shook the sky and threw Qrow backwards into the side of a jagged ridge. He could feel his aura start to crumble as it took the impact.

Qrow spat on the rocks, wiped his jaw and readied his blade. "I was wonderin' when you would show up."


	3. Bracing the Storm

_Chapter Three_

 **Bracing the Storm**

Rain clouds deluged the sky and the downpour began. A crack of thunder hit the ocean and it trembled in the great bird's shadow.

This so-called giant nevermore was different than anything Qrow had ever seen. This grimm had evolved. Lightning rippled through its powerful wings as they attacked the wind and each thrash of its feathers wrought the overcast sky with a squall of dark haze.

Its red streaked skull had cracked and splintered, deforming into something more sinister and jagged, yet somehow familiar. The four burning eyes stared him down.

The beast's colossal tail feathers were twisted and ragged, coiling into the surf like a school electric eels. The shaft of every feather was glowing crimson, staining the water like blood from an open wound. They would occasionally ripple and jerk with static, sending bright tremors through the waves.

Branwen tribe folklore states that if one were to slay a thunderbird, they attained the right to become a war chief. As a result, it became tradition for the tribe to name their people after birds, to grant them good fortune in their impossible hunt. Impossible, because no one had even _seen_ such a grimm in over two hundred years. How unfortunate it should finally appear before the deserter.

With another shrill cry, lightning erupted from its feathers. Qrow skidded from his rocky vantage point and the crag exploded behind him. Before he could think, the beast had dived, taking half the ridge with it in a flurry of rubble and dust.

Qrow jammed his sword into the rocks before he hit the water and swung himself into the air, assisted by his shotgun recoil. He flicked back his blade and fired a round that the grimm perceived as a minor annoyance.

It circled back around, cascading a flurry of lightning down at the water as it flew. Qrow flitted to his avian form in mid-air and swooped through them, swirling and weaving like a stray black firework.

Safe from the thunderous downpour, the crow ascended into the sky and its transformation silhouetted against the shattered moon in a burst of black feathers. The huntsman landed on the remains of the smashed crag, scarlet cape fluttering in the storm. Qrow flicked his blade and it split apart. From the blunt edge, a red sharp erupted from its segments, the handle extended on either side of his grip.

The scythe master span his weapon around his hand and effortlessly caught it in two. He frowned. The grimm was nowhere in sight. The unforgiving rainfall over the waves made it almost impossible to see anything amiss and the waves themselves continued to block his view of the bleak horizon. This grimm was smart; it was toying with him.

"C'mon!" Qrow drunkenly yelled out at the storm. "Fight me like a bird!"

He lost his footing and fell over. A violent tremor had erupted over the brine and discharges of bright lightning shot out of the sea, breaking the footholds to pieces.

Fortunately, his current perch had been left unscathed and he used the opportunity to right himself. Not a moment later, the giant bird soared out of the sea for the second time, but Qrow was ready.

He sprung into the air and swung his scythe. He fired a round for extra lift and ran up the body of the giant bird, the toe of his scythe slicing a burning red wound through its barb-like feathers. He reached the bird's mantle and a sudden jolt of white electricity sparked through his blade's chine and threw him into the sea.

Qrow's aura rippled as it fought back the shock and its task was only worsened by the sudden contact with the water. Qrow ignored all of this and focused on gaining his bearings submerged in the storm-locked sea.

The beast dived, its four rage-filled eyes fixed on its prey. Rampant bursts of electricity swarmed the watery expanse and Qrow fired several bullets in an attempt to avoid the mad assault. The thunderbird beat its mighty black wings and they stirred up a riptide. He strafed around it with assistance of his scythe's recoil and slashed at the bird from behind.

With a swift turn, the grimm snapped at him. Qrow shot a round to propel himself upwards and flipped over the beast's head, embedding the toe into the nape of its neck. An electrical shock zapped down Qrow's spine. His blade was a lightning rod. Every strike would be painful. He focused on keeping his guard up. He could outlast this.

The thunderbird had taken to the sky. Qrow gulped in fresh air and swung his body to yank his weapon free. He spun around his scythe and skidded down the feathers, cutting through its inky flesh and bringing about a cloud of black haze in his wake.

The bird rolled in the air and clawed at him with its talons. Qrow planted his feet down on the guard of his scythe blade and took another shot, maiming the beast's feet and gained distance in the recoil.

Qrow ran up the snath, fired another shot with his heel and caught the grip again as his weapon turned over in the air. He swung it over his head and dropped out of the sky, plummeting down onto the thunderbird's head.

The grimm soared towards him, as if to play chicken and struck his blade with a flash of lightning. Qrow grit his teeth and endured yet another agonising electric shock that shattered his aura. He split his legs and caught the beast's beak beneath his feet as it attempted to snatch him up. Qrow shoved his scythe blade in its beak, firing all the shots he could before the thunderbird plummeted back into the sea.

Qrow pushed off the bird, taking his weapon with him and narrowly missed the blitz of lighting rippling from its wings.

One, two, three shots, Qrow strafed left and right, avoiding the grimm's electrical discharge and cut into the beast with an onslaught of bullets and slashes.

The beast lunged for him and Qrow fired a round to gain a little distance at the last second, embedding his scythe into its skull, between its eyes.

The bird soared out of the sea, shrieking its thunderous cry. Qrow sprang up over the blade, ripping it from the bone and dived into its open maw. Qrow ripped its throat open from the inside in one devastating swing and separated the thunderbird's head from its body.

The carcass tumbled down onto the devastated ridge, grimm smoke besmirching the sky. Untangling himself from underneath the body of the decapitated bird, Qrow felt around in his pocket, his hands grasping around his scroll and used the same hand to part the creature's hefty feathers. Coughing on seawater, Qrow scrambled out of the opening he had created for himself and fell down into a heap against the bird, his scythe hilt clattered down into the rocks next to him and Qrow wrapped an arm around the handle, supporting it upright.

The scroll shot open, its black casing was waterlogged and a puddle slipped out into his lap. The screen lit up.

He let out a laugh of triumph, giddy with adrenaline and whisky. He waited for the device to reboot and then hastily held it up, flicking back his drenched hair and smiling smugly, posing with the head of the great bird in frame.

He sent the selfie to Ruby and then let out a long breath, falling back into the feathers of the bird, only to slip right through the decomposing wing and slam his head against the rocks, laughing hysterically.

He watched the cloudy night sky darken with grimm smoke, feeling the occasional droplet of the passing rainfall hit his face and the harsh wind flog against his soggy huntsman garb.

The only thing left to do was wait.

The familiar ringing of one of the kingdom's airships shook Qrow out of his daze. He had no idea how long he had been lying sprawled over the rocks – long enough to lose the feeling in his _everything_.

He lifted his head and squinted at the winged airship as it glided down towards the sea and hovered a little away from him.

There was a huntress aboard the lower deck, brandishing a spiky metal longbow as she fiddled with the quiver on her belt.

The viridian hood that shadowed the huntress' face was tipped with two straggly red feathers and a deep maroon scarf obscured the lower half of her face, but Qrow saw right through that. He would recognise that archer anywhere.

"Robyn." Qrow greeted her, lifting a hand from the rocks in a lazy salute. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, it's you." The huntress jibed, nocking an arrow into her bow and shot a stray nevermore out of the sky with a little less than a glance. "Of course it was you. Get up here."

Qrow snickered, pulled himself upright, with the assistance of his scythe's snath and hopped up onto the airship. "Decided to take up some honourable gigs, for a change?" He chaffed, compacting his scythe and then flicked back the blade to expose the shotgun.

"Rescuing your butt is hardly honourable, scruffy. I was just looking for some target practice. Coast is swarming with nevermore. Bloody things."

The winged airship rose back into the sky in a fluster of propellers and sails.

"Reckon you could lend me a hand? I'll even split the lien with you." Robyn went on, slipping an arrow out of the quiver on her belt.

"Keep it." Qrow insisted, inspecting his weapon mechanism. "I've got another mission lined up. Let's just kill these things before I freeze to death."

"Sir, yes sir." She laughed, nudging Qrow with her elbow. He met her cerulean gaze and she smirked at him. "Good to see you, mate. Been ages since we had a drink."

"Rain check."

"You're already tashered."

"Yep."

"Ass." She huffed, pacing over to the opposite side of the deck and prepped her bladed longbow, loading it with the arrow tipped with turquoise ice dust. Her sight on the clouds, she crouched next to the railing.

Qrow readied himself, but clutched at the rail on his side for extra support. He shook out his soaking hair in an attempt to regain a little equilibrium, but he still felt lightheaded. That whisky may have been cheap, but it definitely had a kick to it and he definitely drank _a lot_ of it. He stumbled again, but laughed it off.

Robyn raised an eyebrow at him. "Cut it out, you're making me jealous." She whined. "You got any left?"

He reached into his shirt and tossed her his flask. Robyn caught it. Abandoning her shot, she pulled down her scarf and unscrewed the lid, taking a whiff. "Qrow, this is seawater." She stated.

He burst into drunken laughter, dropping his blade with a loud clatter. His wet shoes skidded out from beneath him as he crouched and fell against the wall. "Yeah."

Robyn narrowed her eyes at him as she upturned his flask, emptying the entire content out into the open air, screwed the lid and threw it back to him. "Shoulda left you lying on that rock." She added, readying her shot, once more.

"You owed me one." He snickered, letting his head fall back against the cold metal in an attempt to sober himself enough to aim straight. "Don't think I'd forget."

"But, you're so good at nicking things!" Robyn chortled gleefully, firing a hand of arrows. She quickly retrieved another and leapt into a roll to the other side of the vast opening, letting it fly. A loud boom followed that rattled through the ship. Clumps of ice rushed past the windows. "I wouldn't've asked if it wasn't for a good cause. You know that." Robyn casually went on, shooting an innocent smile over her shoulder. She noticed his predicament and her face fell into a frown. "Get your drunk butt off the floor and start watching the sky."

Qrow's gaze was on the sky behind her. His hand went for his discarded blade, aiming it in Robyn's direction. He fired and the bullet whistled over the huntress' left shoulder, embedding itself into the skull of a large grimm bird that had swooped in to take advantage of Robyn's moment of unawares.

"Looks like you owe me again." He stated coolly, cranking back his shotgun and blew the smoke from the barrel.

Robyn rolled her eyes and notched her bow with a fire arrow. "Lucky shot."

Qrow sneered and rose to one knee. He closed an eye and looked up the barrel of his weapon, choosing his target outside the moving craft carefully. "I doubt it."

He fired a round and his gunshot cloaked the sky in black as a nevermore dissolved into the night sky. Three more successful shots. The fourth cut right through two pairs of wings.

"Crap." Robyn muttered, capturing Qrow's attention. Her head was sticking out of the ship and her messy auburn hair rippled furiously in the gale. "They're picking at the sails!" She called at him. "We need to get up there."

"Race ya." Qrow laughed, staggering to his feet and inelegantly fell out of the ship.

Out of sight, he shifted form and lost a few feathers in the slipstream of the aircraft. His outstretched wings finally caught the thermals and swiftly soared around the vessel, hiding himself behind the great vertical sails. He skidded onto the deck, the soles of his shoes screeching against the soaking wood. He almost lost his footing and flailed his arms around to steady himself. He found it hilarious how uncoordinated he was and took a moment to laugh at his own expense as a horde of grimm circled overhead.

A metallic clank caught his attention to the starboard side of the craft and saw Robyn clamber onto the deck with her bow between her teeth.

"Nice of you to join me." He grinned, meeting her intense blue scowl with a wink. Qrow's teeth were chattering, but he could not feel the cold. He could not feel much of anything.

Robyn ducked under the railings and trudged over to him, her metal tipped boots splashing across the flooded deck. She thumped Qrow's arm with the side of her fist before readying her bow. The pair stood back to back. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Good call."

"You're not taking any of this seriously, are ya?"

"Nope."

"This is the biggest swarm this side of Anima's ever seen."

"I've seen worse."

"Of course you have."

"The thunderbird grimm was new, though."

"Praise the lords, I didn't have to fight _that_ atrocity. With a bow and arrow."

Qrow crowed out a hearty laugh and stumbled into her. "Lucky you!"

Robyn tutted and pushed him back with her elbow. "How _are_ you still alive?"

"Imma pro."

"Yes, alright, Qrow." She insisted, striking a diving nevermore with the sharp edge of her bow and shoved him behind her to take out another.

He staggered to regain his footing, flicking his weapon back into its blade form in time to slice through a cluster of diving grimm. Qrow flipped his sword behind his back and blocked an advance of talons that was quickly cut down by a set of jagged blades. Robyn's weapon had transformed. The silvery limbs of her bow had folded together to form a duel bladed longsword.

"Got your back." She stated, fumbling in her quiver. "Watch mine."

Qrow leapt to attention and jumped behind her, retrieving his sword and sliced the wing of a nevermore right from its body and kicked the shrieking creature into the sea.

Robyn snatched up five arrows into her fingers and tossed up her blade as it transformed. She caught the leather bound grip the moment the limbs snapped into place and fired the hand into the air. Each arrow exploded like a firework that lit the sky orange. Smoking grimm feathers and appendages rained upon them.

"My turn." Qrow insisted, charging in front of her. He swung his blade downward with such force, the air bent to his will. The mighty gust threw back the hoard, crushing them to smoking pieces. Qrow's shoes skidded backwards on the soaking deck, throwing him off balance. He stuck out an arm and flipped over on his hand, back to his feet. His sodden cape smacked him in the face, caught in his momentum. Qrow batted it away, groaning in irritation. That was almost stylish. _Almost_.

The next swarm was close at hand and the pair quickly jumped back into formation. There were hundreds of them.

"Oi, think your drunk arse can handle another round?" Robyn jibed, twirling her reformed sword around her hands.

"Only if you're buying." Qrow played along, his long engraved blade held loosely behind his back in his usual battle stance.

She giggled, but was quick to compose herself. "Thought so."

With a rush of a thousand feathers, the ship plummeted into the black typhoon. The huntsmen sprang into action, ducking and weaving around the other's attacks – something Robyn was rather proficient at. It was as if she knew exactly where Qrow's blade was going to be. It felt good having that weight lifted from his shoulders and allowed him to focus solely on his swift swordsmanship.

They had cut through a number of grimm, yet more were still coming.

"Robyn!" Qrow yelled, quickly capturing her attention. He angled his blade and she sprang up onto it at a run, tossing her sword to her vacant hand and she caught it as a bow. Arrows in hand, she vaulted from the flat of Qrow's blade and flipped high into the air, firing them all in quick succession.

The explosion of the first bolt making impact set off a chain reaction that blew up all of her shots in a wide arc, setting the clouds on fire, searing the swarm instantly.

Robyn caught the ship's mast as she fell and glided down it. The sails were soaking wet. She lost her grip half way and plummeted down on the deck, landing hard on her backside. "You're a bad influence!" She barked at him, her voice cracking into sobs. Robyn clambered to her feet and massaged her behind. "Now you've got _me_ falling over, you sot. WHY. DOES. THIS. KEEP. HAPPENING?!"

" _Landing strategy_." Qrow uselessly reminded her. It seemed that his aura had started to regenerate since his tussle with the thunderbird.

Robyn shot him a glare, sheathing her collapsed weapon on the back of her corset.

Qrow could not recall if she knew about his semblance; whether he had drunkenly blurted it out over a round of drinks. Probably not.

Robyn turned to the dull sky and placed her hands on her hips, letting out a long sigh. "Well, looks like we got 'em all. Good hustle, scruffy. Good hustle."

"We need to talk about that nickname." He droned, dropping the tip of his blade into the wooden deck and lent on the hilt.

"If you ever sheared that ugly beard you got going on, we wouldn't have to." She remarked hastily, turning away from the horizon.

"Oh yeah?" Qrow badgered lazily, his narrowed eyes following the huntress as she crossed over to the grate in the floor. "That's a nice haircut you got. Who's your stylist, an arrowhead?"

Robyn looked up and held his gaze for several moments, frowning. "Shut up." She muttered, finally.

Qrow had never been intimidated by Robyn's stink eye; she was not exactly what he would call intimidating. In fact, it could be the alcohol talking, but he found it hilarious.

The grate fell back against the wood with a loud creak and a thud.

"Are you going to continue standing there laughing like an idiot, or are you going to follow me?" Robyn reminded him and Qrow shook his giddiness out of his system, sheathed his sword and jumped down into the ship, after her.

Robyn had already opened a second panel in the bleak compartment the pair had ended up in and they hopped down into the ship's bridge through the ceiling.

The large tinted windshield stretched out over the space like a vast pair of wings. The glass was streaked with the aftermath of the rainfall and the bridge was dimly lit by a yellow dust light overhead.

Robyn had begun talking to the pilot – an official from Mistral's defence force, but Qrow was not listening. He collapsed down onto one of the seats a little way behind the helmsman's and slicked back his dripping hair with his fingers, growling in annoyance. He then gathered his torn cape in his fingers and rung it out, pools of seawater splashed down at his feet.

"Drop us off on the outskirts." Robyn requested, a hand over the back of the pilot's chair. "You know, that village next to the relay tower? Wind Path? Got some business there."

"Wind Path?" Qrow repeated, pouring the puddle out of his left shoe. His gaze flitted over to the huntress. "What are you up to, you sneak?"

"If you keep it quiet, maybe you'll find out." Robyn yapped back at him.

Wind Path was a well-established village on the edge of a vast network of valleys that stretched throughout Anima's northern mountain range. It was often plagued with the harsh weather conditions from the mountains, so as a precaution, the village was boarded up at sundown.

The tribe had dealings with Wind Path in the past. They would never approach the village directly, but the trade route was a common target for an ambush during the reign of the previous tribe leader. Raids they always left him out of, as apparently there was a better chance of pillaging smuggled cargo when their epitome of misfortune was elsewhere.

The majority of the trafficked goods, he knew was dust smuggled down from Atlas, though the chief had never let him anywhere near the stuff. It was not until he was at Beacon did he learn how to harness dust, thanks to Summer and Taiyang, however his semblance did not exactly scream 'enhance me with explosives'.

Qrow smirked as he remembered the mini lecture his two teammates had set up for him beneath the great oak tree in the academy grounds. Team STRQ had spent many an afternoon in the shadow of that tree catching up after class.

He remembered reclining up in the oak's branches reading over the notes Summer had lent him when he played hooky for the day and Taiyang shouting an interrogation up at him about his twin sister. Qrow told him over and over he did not know what her favourite flowers were, or what perfume she liked, or even what kind of movies she would be interested in, yet he persisted. The pair of them had never even _seen_ a movie before, so he was not sure what he was hoping to get out of that one.

* * *

"Hey, Qrow. Time to get up, c'mon." Robyn was shaking his shoulder and Qrow slipped out of his brief slumber. "Here's your scroll." Robyn went on, shoving the device into his limp hand.

His eyes were refusing to focus; every inch of him was achy and sore. He blinked a few times and subconsciously slipped his scroll into his back pocket. His other hand rose quickly to his forehead, as his consciousness was reminded that he was still very drunk.

"Never seen you so legless, mate." Robyn observed, attempting to meet his eye, seemingly unaware that everything in the room was spinning. "Can you stand?"

Qrow grunted and lifted himself out of his chair, stumbling into the back of the seat in front of him as he struggled to find his feet.

Robyn grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulders. "You're not gonna throw up, are ya?"

Qrow snickered and drunkenly lent into her. "Maybe."

"Ugh!" Robyn shuddered, turning away from his stinky breath. "Don't you dare! I'll dump you in a ditch, I'm not kidding."

She walked Qrow out of the ship and onto the moonlit port. They were on the edge of the cliff side.

Qrow let out a laugh. "Yeah, right. Where're we _actually_ going?"

The relay tower was in the distance, high up on the mountains. Many breaches in the crags surrounding the village bore muddy pathways winding into the highlands. They were trampled and uneven, which Qrow knew was a busy trade route during daylight hours. The village was small, despite its reputation and partly built over the cliff's edge. A quick glimpse around told him that the village folk had boarded up for the night. The only occupant was a huntsman standing guard on the far reaches of the town. He was a faunus with a bushy fox tail.

"There's an inn here that I've had dealings with. I'll dump you there instead. I've got work to do." Robyn stated. "Try not to embarrass me." She added in an undertone as they passed under the shelter of the nearby inn, the wooden deck creaking under their feet.

The inn itself was dimly lit and if Qrow had not known any better he would have guessed they had waltzed right into a tavern.

"Well, if it isn't Robyn Lincolne." The innkeeper greeted her from behind the bar.

"Ayup." Robyn hastily responded, adjusting Qrow's arm that was still slung over her shoulders. "'Ow've ya bin?"

"A lot better thanks to your efforts, my friend."

"Keep it between us, mate." The huntress winked at him. "Now then. This is Qrow." She continued, gesturing to him. "Friend of mine. Needs a room. Preferably that one with the fire. Gotta head out to relieve Renard from watch, so I need you to check on him, later. Give him summut to eat."

"Where'd you find this guy? In the sea?"

Qrow cawed out a drunken cackle. Robyn rolled her eyes and let his arm fall from her grasp. Qrow lost his balance, yelped and fell over on the dusty floorboards with an echoing thud.

"Just..." Robyn started, planting her hands down on the rim stained counter. "Keep an eye on him. You owe me. No more drinks. If he bribes ya with lien - he's pretty well off, so he might - tell him to shove it."

"I heard that!" Qrow garbled, hoisting himself upright, forearms over the bar. "Just one?" He requested, holding up his index finger. "She doesn't have to know."

"Scruffy." Robyn sighed, turning to him, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm right here."

"Shsshshshh..."

"Don't hush me, you soggy bum. I'm tryna help you out."

Qrow chuckled, wiping back his dishevelled hair. "Just larking with you. Aint that how you put it, Rob?"

Robyn turned to the innkeeper. "This is the huntsman that took care of that ruddy big grimm attacking all the inbound ships. Thanks to him, you'll be getting more business."

He blinked, staring at Qrow, who was using a barstool as a crutch in his attempt to get off the floor. "Him?"

"Yes."

"You're welcome." Qrow smirked, finding his feet and lent over the counter in the slickest manner he could manage, that did not make it look like he was using it to remain upright. He failed, miserably.

"Second door on the left." The innkeeper sighed and slid a rusty key onto the bar in front of him. Qrow snatched it up and swaggered down the corridor, feeling rather pleased with himself.


	4. Behind Closed Doors

_Chapter Four_

 **Behind Closed Doors**

 _One Month Earlier…_

It was a dreary afternoon. Sunlight poured in through the large windows of Beacon's highest tower, dulled and dampened by the thick miasma of cinereous rainclouds.

The mechanism of the large clock face window behind the headmaster's desk churned and a large metal hand clicked into place as another minute passed. Gears overhead lurched into motion and clicks and clanks of the old mechanism working its hourly cycle echoed around the circular office. The bell struck seven times over the academy grounds.

"Start talking." Ozpin demanded, sitting down in his tiered desk chair, watching the ragged huntsmen pace the room. "I need details. Tell me exactly what happened."

Qrow stepped over to the headmaster's desk and lent over it, his red gaze burning into Ozpin's dark brown. "I thought it was self-explanatory." He sneered, narrowing his eyes. "You've seen what she looks like, she looks like death. Her life force is gone, Oz. Her power's been stolen. I had no idea the grimm could even do something like that and I've been cutting them down for years."

"And this assailant, who was she?"

"I can't remember." Qrow snarled between his clenched teeth.

The clockwork mechanism around Ozpin's office ticked and churned ominously in that brief moment of silence. The huntsman turned his back to the headmaster, unable to look him in the eye as a foul wave of shame radiated through his entire being.

"Qrow?" Ozpin prompted.

The distressed huntsman let out a long breath and turned away from the window. "I don't know what to tell ya, Oz. I got nothing. I was _right there_." He cut off with a fierce growl and knocked his fists against his forehead and messed with his straggly hair in a feeble attempt to wrack his brains. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Even the most experienced huntsmen slip up, once in a while." Ozpin contributed, though his reassuring words did little to counteract his guilt.

"This has never happened, before." Qrow muttered. He continued pacing, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Why now? Why? Right when it mattered most. This makes no damn sense. I can identify members of the White Fang out of their disguises. I can recall the faces of all the people I've ever met." Qrow stopped in his tracks and ran his hands down his face. "I was _right there_." He sighed, emphasising his frustration with a swift gesture of his hands. "If she turns up at this school, tomorrow, I wouldn't be the wiser. I can't remember a damn thing about her." Qrow slammed his palms down on the headmaster's desk. He was shaking. The guilt was a burning knife to his heart. "What's wrong with me, Oz?!"

"This has really got to you." Ozpin commented, stroking his chin, thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, I have no answers. For now, I suggest you return to your post at Signal Academy and put this in the past."

"You think a little time off will be enough for me to get over this?" Qrow sneered, pacing glumly back to the window and folded his arms. He looked out at the cloudy grey sky that did nothing but remind him of how hazy his thoughts were – it was like navigating through a squall. "I've put everyone in danger and to top it off, I couldn't save Amber. The kid's in a coma because I couldn't get to her in time. Do you see what's happening here? It's getting worse. It's not just affecting others, anymore. It's affecting _me_."

Ozpin got up from his chair and made his way across the room. Qrow listened to his approach and was surprised to feel his hand on his shoulder.

"Go home, Qrow." Ozpin smiled, meeting his eye for a moment. "You're exhausted. I'm relieving you – let me handle this for the time being."

"Amber deserves better." Qrow muttered, his gaze slipping to his feet. "She's a good kid. If there's a chance we can save her, no matter how slim, promise me, we'll take it. I'll fly as far away from here as I can if it will mean she'll pull through. I can't fail her. I can't do it, Oz. Not again."

"I'll keep you posted, should anything change." The headmaster assured him, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze, before returning to his chair.

Qrow spared the headmaster a look, before departing to the elevator, a husky sigh escaping his lips. Everything was a mess - everything was _always_ a mess – and somehow it seemed he was always to blame.

The doors slid shut and he stood there, taking a moment to gather himself in this brief isolation.

"Bad things just happen." He muttered to himself. "Bad things…" He reached for the button labelled 'lobby'. "…just happen. They just happen." He could not bring himself to press it. Not yet.

Drained and defeated, Qrow fell against the wall and he messed with his hair. "It's not me. They just happen. Bad things just happen."

In a moment of complete madness, his inner turmoil was suddenly spilling out of his mouth. "It's not working. What do I do? You always know what to do. I can't keep doing this without you. I'm losing it, Summer. I'm losing it."

A shaking hand reached into the inside pocket of his shirt and retrieved his flask. The cap came off and he lifted it to his mouth. He was confused for a moment, but then recalled it was empty and the flask slipped out of his fingers and clattered against the floor.

Qrow's breath came heavy, he could not control it. Suddenly, he was sobbing. His back slid down the wall and he hunched over on the floor with his head in his hands.


End file.
